Verlorene Wetten und telepathische Verbindungen
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: James Potter verliert eine Wette, lässt sich auf eine neue ein, verliert auch die - und kriegt am ende doch noch ein Date?


Ohne Titel

Wiederholtes Gekicher unterbrach Lily als sie – gerade eben erst gestört - ihre Lektüre wieder aufnehmen wollte. Ausnahmsweise war es kein Schulbuch, und wozu auch? Es war die vorletzte Woche ihres sechsten Schuljahres, die Prüfungen waren bis auf Zaubertränke (ein Kinderspiel) alle vorbei und sie hatte sich schon seit Monaten vorgenommen ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke eines nach dem anderen zu Lesen. Der Sommer war endlich bis zu ihnen nach Schottland vorgedrungen und hatte fast die ganze Schule nach draußen auf die Ländereien gelockt.

Der Himmel war strahlend blau... Die wenigen Wolken die sich trauten gegen die Sonne anzukämpfen waren weiß und flauschig und wirkten in etwa so trüb wie Dumbledore an Weihnachten. Von ihrem Sitzplatz aus konnte sie in einiger Entfernung den See sehen, an dem sich die meisten Schüler tummelten, und an dessen glänzender Oberfläche man ab und zu einen Fangarm träge auftauchen sehen konnte.

Alles war perfekt bis auf – warum kicherten diese Puten denn jetzt schon wieder?

Lily war es gewohnt, dass die meisten Mädchen ihres Alters in gewissen Situationen (die meistens etwas mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu tun hatten) einen Hang zum Kichern hatten. Herrgott, sie gehörte ja selbst manchmal dazu! Aber das hier war einfach lächerlich! Die Mädchen saßen ein wenig von Lily entfernt im Gras und schickten immer wieder Blicke in Richtung des Schlossportals hinter Lily. Neugierig geworden drehte Lily sich um. Erst zeichnete Schock ihr Gesicht, doch dann registrierte ihr Gehirn was genau sie da sah und sie fing an laut zu lachen.

Vom Schloss kamen ihr die Marauder entgegen. Aber nicht einfach so, nein. Remus versuchte anscheinend die Tatsachen zu ignorieren, musste aber immer wieder zur Seite schielen und sich das Lachen verkneifen. Black ging – wie immer – mit einer Gelassenheit und Selbstzufriedenheit als gehörten ihm die Ländereien, während er Peter, der rückwärts und mit einer Kamera in der Hand vor den anderen dreien her stolperte, anwies aus welchem Winkel er Bilder von Potter machen sollte.

Und dann war da Potter selbst. Auch er versuchte einen selbstsicheren Gang hinzulegen, doch der leicht rosa Schleier der seine Wangen hochkroch zeugte davon, dass dieser Auftritt wohl nicht ganz so freiwillig war. Das Rosa auf seinen Wangen könnte aber auch nur der Schimmer seines Bikinioberteils sein. Seines pinken, mit Pailletten bestickten Bikinioberteils.

Dazu trug er einen dunkelgrünen Spitzhut, der mit goldenen Monden, Sternen und Sonnen versehen war, und einen Kilt.

Als er näher kam – gefährlich nah, sie konnte die Titelmusik des weißen Hai praktisch hören, die sie mittlerweile mit seinem Auftritt assoziierte – konnte Lily sehen, dass es weder die Scham noch das Bikinioberteil waren, die seine Wangen färbten, sondern eine gehörige Portion Rouge.

Sie lachte nochmals auf, was Potter dazu brachte sie anzusehen. Anscheinend hatte er sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt gehabt. Während Peters Kamera plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu bekommen schien, stockte Potter für einen Moment.

Nach kurzem Zögern kam er ihr allerdings doch entgegen geschlendert und das unvermeidliche kam.

„Hey, Evans! Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Seine Hand fuhr wie selbstverständlich zu seinem Haar, um hindurchzufahren, und stieß den Spitzhut herunter. Sucher der er war schnappte Potter ihn etwa auf der Höhe seiner Hüfte, statt ihn, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch ihn zu fangen, einige Male in die Luft zu schleudern und dann auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. So wie der Normalsterbliche. So wie sie. Manchmal war das Leben einfach ungerecht.

Als würde sie ihre Antwort abwägen – Als müsste sie da den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögern! - ließ Lily ihren Blick über seine bunte Gestalt wandern und einen Moment länger auf seinem Bikinioberteil verharren ließ. Sollte der mal wissen wie sich das anfühlt. Sie konnte hören wie Black aufgeregt „Psst! Halt drauf Wormtail!" flüsterte und wie daraufhin erneut Klicken ertönte, diesmal schneller als zuvor.

„Potter, ich muss sagen im Moment kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich dich abservieren soll. Ich hätte zwei Vorschläge. Willst du sie dir anhören? Ich persönlich finde beide ganz gut gelungen." Potters Grinsen wackelte einen Augenblick, doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. Bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte antwortete aber auch schon Black.

„Also ich wäre dafür dass wir beide durchspielen!" Sie verschwendete erst gar keinen Blick an ihn und sah weiterhin Potter an.

„Erstens. Potter, weißt du, wenn ich das Verlangen hätte, mich von einem kleptomanischen Clown ausführen zu lassen, dann könnte ich immer noch in den Zirkus gehen. Und die Clowns dort benehmen sich wahrscheinlich immer noch reifer als du." Black pfiff. Das schätzte sie an ihm. Er konnte respektieren, wenn sie einen Treffer gelandet hatte.

„Und zweitens...", sie musterte Potter noch einmal grinsend während sie aufstand und sich den Hintern abklopfte. Langsam überbrückte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„der nächste ist nichts was ich gerne laut äußern würde... Deswegen..." Lily beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Wenn ich auf der Suche nach einem Transvestiten bin... einem schlechten noch dazu... dann weiß ich wo mich der Weg hinführt. Zu dir leider nicht."

Sie konnte sehen wie Potter schluckte. Das Klicken der Kamera nahm sie gar nicht wahr, und als sie auf den Gedanken wie das Bild, das sie im Moment bot, wirken könnte, kam wich sie schnell zurück.

„Aber wenn mich der Weg tatsächlich dorthin führen sollte, dann auf der Suche nach etwas ganz anderem, lass dir das gesagt sein."

Sie hatte gesagt, was sie hatte loswerden wollen („Hast du das drauf, Pete? Hast du das drauf? Dieser Gesichtsausdruck!"), ging wieder zu dem Platz an dem sie ihr Buch hatte liegen lassen („Was hat sie gesagt, Prongs? Komm, schon sag's mir! Bin ich nicht dein bester Freund? Bin ich nicht dein Bruder von einer anderen Mutter?") und beschloss, die Kinder sich selbst unterhalten zu lassen („Sorry, Padfoot. Nichts für Kinder.").

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich nieder und wollte ihr Buch aufschlagen, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie blickte zurück auf die Marauder die im Begriff waren weiterzugehen und rief „Hey, Potter. Du quälst mich jetzt schon seit drei Jahren immer wieder mit ein und der selben Frage. Darf ich dir auch mal eine stellen?"

Mit einem Grinsen im kunstoll geschminkten Gesicht drehte der Angesprochene sich um.

„Aber nur wenn's was versautes ist."

Augenrollend überging sie die Bemerkung und wies auf seinen Aufzug.

„Warum genau-?"

„Kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, Evans. Marauder-Geheimnis."

„Ist das-"

„Ja, der gehört Dumbledore."

„Wie gen-"

„Keine Ahnung wie sie da rankamen." Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lily ihn mittlerweile an.

„Was zum...-"

„Ja, unsere telepathische Verbindung erstaunt mich auch immer wieder aufs neue."

„HÖR AUF MEINE FRAGEN ZU BEANTWORTEN BEVOR ICH SIE STELLE!" Lily hatte ihr Buch wieder zugeschlagen und machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Und der Mistkerl hatte auch noch die Frechheit zu lachen. Sie schrie ihn an, sie war durchaus in der Lage ihn zu verhex- - verdammt, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen...

„Oh, Evans, aber so macht das doch gar keinen Spaß..." Vor Wut zitternd stand sie vor ihm. Innerlich zählte sie bis zehn um nicht durchzudrehen. Bei jedem anderen wäre sie jetzt nicht halb so wütend. Bei jedem anderen würde sie jetzt einfach lachen. Aber nicht bei James Ich-bin-der-tollste-und-darf-jeden-verhexen-der-mich-schief-anguckt-nur-weil-ich-ein-pinkes-Bikinioberteil-trage Potter. Dieser Kerl hatte einfach etwas... dass sie geradezu aggressiv machte. Geradezu. Verflucht sei jeder, der etwas anderes behauptete!

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde sie – Überraschung! – von Potter. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft er wäre während ihrem kleinen inneren Monolog verschwunden und hätte seine kleinen Spielkameraden mitgenommen. Remus hätte er dalassen können. Remus war in Ordnung.

"Weißt du was? Wir machen einen Deal, Evans. Du beginnst eine Frage, und wenn ich sie erraten kann, kriege ich ein Date." Als Antwort gab sie ihm nur einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Glaubte er wirklich, sie wolle-

"Doch ich glaube schon, dass du da mitmachen willst. Wart's ab."

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Er konnte dieses Gespräch anscheinend ohnehin ganz gut ohne sie führen. Lily rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich irgendwie ermattet. Dabei war ihr der Tag eben noch so schön erschienen...

„Und wenn ich die Frage nicht erraten kann..." - Kunstpause in der er wartete bis sie ihn ansah - „dann lasse ich dich zwei Wochen zufrieden." Innerlich schon frohlockend versuchte sie einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten. Sie durfte ihm nicht zeigen, dass er sie schon an der Angel hatte... Sie musste ihr Pokerface beibehalten, dann konnte sie da viel mehr rausholen.

„Das ist das beste, was du zu bieten hast? Mach zwei Monate draus und wir haben einen Deal. Natürlich die Ferien nicht mitgerechnet." Potter gab ihr einen berechnenden Blick.  
>„...Drei Wochen."<p>

„Anderthalb Monate."

„Vier Jahre!" Sowohl Potter als auch Lily sahen zu Black. Erster mit einem geradezu mörderischen Blick.

„'tschuldigung. Ich wollte nur mitmachen. Es sah so..", zum Ende hin wurde er immer leiser, bis man ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte, „spaßig aus."

Teils weil es der perfekte Mittelweg war, teils weil er anscheinend fürchtete sie würde auf den vier Jahren beharren, streckte James die Hand aus.

„Ein Monat." Während sie Hände schüttelten fügte Potter grinsend hinzu: „Natürlich gilt der eine Monat nur für Annäherungen von meiner Seite... Du kannst von mir aus machen, was du willst.."

Noch während sie mit den Augen rollte und sie einen innerlichen Freudentanz aufführte („Ein Monat kein Po-ter! Ein Monat kein Po-ter!") fingen die imaginären Rädchen in Lilys Kopf an, sich zu drehen. Ein Grinsen, das eines Marauders würdig gewesen wäre, breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören... Da würde er nie drauf kommen.

„Wie...?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter als sie Potters Zögern sah. Na ja, das was sie erkennen konnte, Peters Blitzlichtgewitter ließ sie fast erblinden.

„Na, Potter? Ist die Verbindung abgebrochen? Kein empfang mehr, jetzt wo's drauf ankommt?"

Auch wenn sie längst wusste, dass er es nicht erraten konnte, und er das auch wusste, auch dass sie wusste dass er es wusste, so wollte er immer noch überspielen.

„Weißt du, Evans, das Problem ist eher, dass ich zu viel empfange...

Wie schaffst du es nur so verdammt gut auszusehen?

Wie kann es sein, dass du so beliebt und so klug gleichzeitig bist?"

"Das...!"

"...waren nur Beispiele. Nicht meine Antwort."

"…" Lily wartete noch ein wenig, doch Potter blieb still.

„Deute ich dein Schweigen richtig, wenn ich sage, dass du es nicht weißt?"

„Ich würde jetzt zu gerne mit „nein" antworten, aber leider wäre das... nicht zutreffend."

„Na dann. Bis Mitte September, Potter!" Sie drehte sich um, nur um von Black zurückgerufen zu werden

„Hey, warte, Evans! Ich will die Frage hören! War es was gemeines?" Wer solche Freunde hatte brauchte keine Feinde. Allerdings wollte Lily wirklich sein Gesicht sehen wenn sie ihm ausgerechnet diese Frage stellte.

Sie sah Potter genau in die Augen und beendete grinsend ihren Satz.

„Wie wär's mit einem Date am Samstag, Potter?" Die Reaktion von Potter persönlich war eigentlich enttäuschend, er sagte erst mal nichts und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Remus allerdings zuckte selbst grinsend ein wenig zusammen während Black, immer der gute, mitfühlende Freund der er war, rief „Autsch, Prongs! Der hat gesessen, was?" und Peter nicht wusste ob der lachen durfte, so wie Sirius oder lieber mit James mitfühlen sollte und unsicher hin und her blickte.

Die Art wie Potter dann gespielt trauernd seufzte und nach unten blickte machte Lily nervös.

„Dann darf ich dich wohl bis nächstes Schuljahr nicht mehr nach nem Date fragen. Zu schade."

Der hatte irgendwas vor.

Sie hatte sich irgendwie unklar ausgedrückt, und er hatte de Schwachstelle in ihrer Formulierung entdeckt. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Wenn man mit James Potter verhandelte musste man so sehr aufpassen wie wenn man mit einem unwilligen Hauself sprach. Fieberhaft versuchte Lily sich zu erinnern was genau sie gesagt hatte, was Potter so ruhig reagieren ließ. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er sie für einen Monat, Ferien ausgenommen, in Ruhe ließ. Hatte er vor sie in den Ferien aufzusuchen? Nein. Es war etwas anderes. Ein Monat in dem er sie in Ruhe ließ, ein Monat in dem er sie nicht nach einem Date fragte. Er hatte gesagt, sie könne ihn jedoch jederzeit.. Nein. Das. Das hätte er unmöglich wissen können. Und selbst wenn, konnte er diese Frage doch nicht ernst nehmen.

Als Potter die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht sah fing er an zu grinsen.

„Ist wirklich ne Schande, dass ich dich nicht mehr fragen kann, ich hatte nämlich wirklich ein paar originelle Ideen für die letzte Schulwoche! Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen." Breiter grinsend fuhr er fort während er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm und langsam an ihr vorbei ging. Wie hypnotisiert drehte sie sich um und folgte ihm mit den Augen. Er hatte also doch ihre Frage nicht ernst genommen. Konnte er ja auch gar nicht.

„Meine Antwort ist übrigens „Ja", Evans. Wir sehn uns Samstag!" Konnte er doch.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Potter!"

Ohne sie mit einer Antwort zu würdigen ging er weiter.

„Auf das Date kannst du lange warten!" Er ging einfach weiter. Die _Nerven_ von dem Kerl!

„Bleib gefälligst _stehen_ wenn ich dich abserviere!" Nichts.

„_**Potter!"**_

A/N: Ich lade es jetzt einfach mal ungebetat hoch und hoffe es ist nicht allzu übel ;)


End file.
